


Inside

by EpisodeManiac



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- I was possessed before. <br/>- You weren't possessed by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Изнутри](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414597) by [DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter). 



> Timeline: TW - after 3B; SPN - season 5, Lucifer just got out of the Cage. And, insteadof Nick, he chooses Stiles as his temporary vessel.
> 
> I should warn you that english is not my native language. So if you see that I wrote something wrong - just tell me about it.

Stiles inspects white columns with interest. Approaches to 'em and trying to peel the paint - he's afraid that this place will start to fall apart in any second. He has been trying to get in here every day since Nogitsune died, tried to feel the peace of this place again, but the room was locked for him. The room in his own mind didn't let him in! And it was just insulting.

 

"That's a pretty interesting mind palace you have here," said a man behind him.

 

Stiles just looked through him, without paying too much attention. All he was interested in right now is room. Endless hall, an incredible numerous of columns and a huge, beautiful, even though cutted at the root Nemeton. Put a hand on it, breathe its smell - that's what Stilinski was needed. Finally feel as calmness fills him.

 

"Well, possession, huh?" Stiles sat on the Nemeton like it was his throne, and looked at the man in front of him with a light smirk. Waved his hand, creating a strong but uncomfortable chair out of nothing, and nodded to the man on it. "Sit down, don't be shy. _Don't_ make yourself at home."

 

"I see, you're not surprised at all," the man wasn't even a bit uncomfortable, even the opposite, he looked like a full owner. All the sympathy, that Stiles felt for him for letting him in here, was quickly disappearing like a paint under a solvent.

 

"I was possessed before. Know how to get rid of the unwelcomed guests," this statement only seemed to amuse a man on a chair, which completely erased all signs of sympathy from Stiles.

 

"You weren't possessed by me," the man confidentially leaned to the boy, trying to create the appearance of understanding. "Truth is, I don't need you. Somewhere out there, not that far, is walking my perfect vessel. I need your body just for awhile to convince him. All you need to say is ‘Yes’ ".

 

Stiles never was an idiot or a fool. And he wasn't really trusting either. Listening his father's police tales as a bedtime stories, when he was a child, taught him that you can't just agree and go somewhere with a strangers. And the experience he took from the Nogitsune made him even more cunning that he was before. That's why he waved his hand again, creating a board and stones for Go, and turn back to a stranger. "Game first? I'm Stiles by the way."

 

"Lucifer," the man answered, grudgingly approaching to the board.

 

After all, he always hated foxes.


End file.
